


Baile

by Leiram



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El silencio le responde Heidrich cuando llega a su departamento. Esto es hasta que ve a Noah bailando. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baile

**Author's Note:**

> **Personajes:** Alfons Heidrich, Noah.  
>  **Parejas:** Ninguna.  
>  **Palabras:** 419  
>  **Advertencias:** Spoilers de la película _"El Conquistador de Shambala"_  
>  **Notas:** Fic viejo que encontré el otro día revisando un cuaderno mío. Creo que la idea original era escribir un Heidrich/Noah, pero me terminó saliendo más gen que otra cosa.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío.

–¡Ya llegué! –gritó Heidrich al llegar a su departamento. Miró a su alrededor pero sólo le respondió el silencio. Viendo esto decidió buscar a sus compañeros–. ¡Ed! ¡Noah! –Siguió gritando hasta que llegó a la puerta de la cocina-comedor. Allí se encontraba Noah bailando.

Era la primera vez que la veía bailar y no pudo evitar maravillarse. Su cabello ondeaba mientras que su cuerpo se movía con soltura. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero, de alguna manera, sabía donde se encontraba todo porque no chocaba con nada. Alfons se preguntó dónde habría aprendido bailar así. Supuso que su madre le habría enseñado o tal vez su hermana, si es que tenía una. Lo que le hizo preguntarse como era su familia o como había sido su vida antes de conocerla.

Ed había llegado hacía unos días con ella de la nada. Le había dicho que la había salvado de unos hombres que la estaban persiguiendo y que le había ofrecido su casa mientras ella encontraba un lugar para quedarse. Heidrich sabía de los sentimientos de Noah hacia Ed. Se había dado cuenta desde el primer día cuando Ed se fue a dormir y ella se lo quedó mirándolo por atrás. Como era de esperarse su compañero no se había dado cuenta todavía. ¿Acaso más tonto no podía ser? Suspiró.

Iba a seguir divagando cuando notó que Noah había ya detenido su danza y lo estaba mirando. Se puso nervioso. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta que la había estado observando? ¿Estaría molesta por haber interrumpido su momento?

–Alfons, no te oí llegar.

–No te preocupes, recién llego.

A continuación se dio un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido por él.

–¿Qué estabas bailando?

–Nada en especial. –Corrió unos cabellos que estaban tapando uno de sus ojos y los puso detrás de su oreja–. Sólo es un viejo baile que me enseñó mi mamá cuando era chica. Me puse un poco nostálgica y quise bailarlo.

–Ya veo… Debes extrañar mucho a tu familia.

–Un poco. –Se quedó callada con una expresión triste y prosiguió–. ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

–Mis padres murieron cuando era chico y mi hermano mayor murió hace tres años en el bombardeo de Londres.

–Oh…

Otra vez ocurrió un silencio entre ambos, pero esta vez no fue uno incómodo en donde no sabían que decir. Esta vez las palabras no parecían hacer falta porque se entendían sin ellas. Noah sonrió.

–Sabes, Ed fue a la biblioteca, ¿quieres que te enseñe este baile?

Alfons sonrió.

–Me encantaría.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Comentarios, críticas... todo será bien recibido.


End file.
